


Taste of Blood

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if she's gone then this is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: sweetsyren

Sam tastes blood.

He's sitting on a bed with a horrid bedspread in a horrid motel room. He's naked. So is Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, Trickster, lover.

And Gabriel's blood is in Sam's mouth.

It coats his tongue and slides down his throat drawing a line of fire into his gut. Heat and power spread like creeping vines through his body, burning through his veins. It spreads pain, pleasure, and Sam's so hard it hurts.

He presses his tongue against the source, whining low in his throat when he finds the wound healed. He wants _more_. He wants _Gabriel_. Just a little more of _something_ , anything and he'll come.

He keens, begging, because he can't form the words to ask for it. Because he never asks for it, he can't. He can't.

Sam reaches out and finds skin. He presses his fingers against it, tries to make it give even the slightest under his grip.

"Easy, Sammy," Gabriel tells him, voice rough, strained. Fingers stroke through Sam's hair, pushing it back from his face.

Gabriel's in his veins. Sam can feel him. His hips move against Gabriel's thigh pushed between his spread legs.

"Gonna come for me?" There's a smirk in Gabriel's voice but Sam doesn't care. Because Gabriel's voice, his words, are all Sam needs.

The heat in his veins goes supernova and he arches against Gabriel. Sam's teeth bite into Gabriel's arm as he fractures apart. The world goes white, then black, then grey.

Gabriel's saying his name, petting his hair. Sam's stomach is wet, sticky, as is Gabriel's thigh. Gabriel doesn't clean them with a snap of his fingers. He likes Sam dirty and come streaked.

Sam leans forward and presses his mouth against Gabriel's skin. He can almost taste the power thrumming there, just under the surface. He draws sigls, draws runes with his tongue, and listens to Gabriel make small, barely restrained noises. He drags one hand from Gabriel's hip and runs his finger tips over Gabriel's cock. He's hard, leaking, and Gabriel shudders at the touch, fingers tightening in Sam's hair.

Sam looks up at Gabriel through his eyelashes, to find Gabriel watching him. There's only a thin circle of color in those eyes. Gabriel's pupils blown, but it's the pin prick of light in the center that Sam can't look away from.

A pin point of power. Power that's running through Sam's veins, claiming him, owning him.

"Sam," Gabriel voice sharpens and the window rattle in their frames. His fingers tighten even more in Sam's hair, pulling his head back, and his mouth away from Gabriel's skin. "She's gone. She's gone."

Sam shakes his head, because if she's gone then this is over.

Gabriel drags his thumb against Sam's bottom lip, dips inside, and presses it further open. Sam licks at the intruding digit, then closes his mouth around Gabriel's thumb and sucks. The thumb slips out and is replaced by two fingers. Sam works them like he wants to work Gabriel's cock. Swirls his tongue around them, in time to the movements of his hand jerking Gabriel off.

Gabriel says something, sharp, high and inhuman. His hips move in time with Sam's hand.

Sam twists his wrist and drags his thumb over the leaking tip spreading the pre-come. Then does it again, and again.

" _Sam,_ " Gabriel breathes, and the windows rattle again like their being buffeted by hurricane winds.

Gabriel drags his fingers from Sam's mouth. He presses his hand over Sam's eyes, hard and desperate. "Shut them, _shut them._ "

And Sam does, as Gabriel curls around him. Gabriel's hips jerk forward.

" _Samuel._ "

Light bulbs shatter. Pleasure that isn't his, roars through Sam's veins following the path of Gabriel's blood.

"Gabriel," Sam's voice cracks.

The world goes sideways.

When Sam he opens his eyes, his staring up at the water stained ceiling. Gabriel is a heavy weight across his chest, and his fingers twitch against Sam's skin like he wants to touch, like he wants more.

Sam lifts a hand and eases it down Gabriel's spine.

"She's gone," Gabriel breathes.

"Gabriel," Sam protests, because _God_ give him a minute of this, of pretending.

Gabriel lifts his head while he traces symbols into Sam's hip. "Sam she's gone, the demon bitch is done."

Sam closes his eyes, unable to take the piercing intensity that all angels seem to posses. "Does that mean we're done?" he asks trying to sound as neutral as he can and failing.

Gabriels mouth covers his, a wet drag of lips and the scrape of teeth. "We're done when I say we are." There's something old, powerful in those words. Sam shivers under their weight.

"How long is that?" Sam asks into Gabriel's mouth. Pushing, he can't help but push.

Gabriel kisses him again, hard and demanding, giving Sam no choice put to open for him and take it. Sam thinks he tastes blood, tastes power.

"As long as I live."


End file.
